TRUE LOVE
by fluffyslashy16
Summary: Rin/Sess...Rin has loved Sesshomaru since she was 14 but wont tell him cause she is afraid he wont let her stay...what will she say when Kohaku asks her to marry him? Will Sesshomaru finally realize what he has or let her marry him? full summary inside...
1. Prologue

True Love

_Summary:__**After Rin starts her period she starts having feelings for Sesshomaru...but she doesn't want him to make her leave so she doesn't say anything but what happens when after the final battle Kohaku comes and proposes to Rin? How will he react? What will she Say?**_

disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters even though I wish I could...

Author's Notes: I hope ya like it I write this a few years ago and thought I should put it on here let me know what ya think...should i keep going or stop?

There will be no sexual things until Rin is older...This will NOT be a pedophile type story...When Rin is in her 20's then I might add a sex scene lol

**OH AND SESSHOMARU HAS BOTH OF HIS ARMS ^_^**

**PROLOGUE

* * *

**

**Rin age 14**

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin started to ask but then stopped, She wanted to ask him a question but something stopped her, for some reason there was a sticky feeling between her legs and so she ran off behind a tree.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed out in pure horror at what she saw. There was blood everywhere it looked like a demon had crawled up inside her and was clawing in the inside of her stomach. Sesshomaru came running over and asked if she was ok, and then looked away fast when she turned toward him with her kimono up and her showing him her vagina **(lol thats a funny word...ok i won't use that word i am going to use the word...pussy or private area lol)** and all the blood.

"My Lord...I think there...is a demon...inside me...OWWWWW...it feels like its...clawing at my stomach but the inside...AHHHHHHH...get it out...please." Rin asked as he let her kimono fall, grabbed where her stomach was hurting and fell to the ground with tears in her eyes.

"There is no Demon inside of you Rin...you just started you cycle...you are now a woman...and no longer a child." Sesshomaru said with no emotion in his voice.

"You can leave and go to another village if you want to...you don't have to stay with me anymore if you do not wish to." Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away.

"NO! I do not wish to leave you...Lord Sesshomaru...ow...can you help the pain to stop please." Rin asked as she stood up and was leaning on the tree.

"No...I can not but I know someone who can...come Rin climb upon Au-un **(i forgot what that two headed thing was called lol if it is spelled differently let me know ^_^) **and I will take you to her." Sesshomaru told her.

She waisted no time in getting on top of the two headed beast. Sesshomaru told Jaken to go to the castle and wait for his return. Rin started to tear up a bit when the pain came back but this time it was a little lower toward her private area when ever she sat up so for the whole ride to where ever they where going she laid down on her stomach which seemed to help a little bit.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

She must have dosed off because when Sesshomaru and woken her up they where by the well.

"Sesshomaru...are we here to talk to that Girl?" Rin asked as she was getting off of Au-un's back.

"Yes, the priestess that hangs around that half breed...I herd that she is from the future and has medicine to stop the pain and the blood flow." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly as he was scanning the area.

"Here comes that idiot half breed now." Sesshomaru said before they showed up.

* * *

Author's notes: was it good or should i stop writing? let me know all your good and bad comments...i can take criticism pretty good i guess lol...but i want u alls honest opinions ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

**True Love**

BY:

Fluffyslashy16

_Summary:__**After Rin starts her period she starts having feelings for Sesshomaru...but she doesn't want him to make her leave so she doesn't say anything but what happens when after the final battle Kohaku comes and proposes to Rin? How will he react? What will she Say?**_

disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters even though I wish I could...

Author's Notes: **I will make this chapter longer ^_^**

There will be no sexual things until Rin is older...This will NOT be a pedophile type story...When Rin is in her 20's then I might add a sex scene lol

**Special thanxs to**

Zelphaba

Yuri

Animefreak00123

Inu Daughter17

**Thanxs for telling me that my story is good and that i should keep it going ^_^**

**

* * *

**

****

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**Rin age 14 **

**(there is a link on my profile what Rin's kimono looks like...i will upload a pic of her kimonos when i say her age changes...they change with age*(**

"Sesshomaru, what the hell do you think you are doing here?" Inuyasha cussed once he was in the clearing and pulled out his tetsiaga. **(is that right...i hope so lol)**

"Shut up Half-Breed, my business is not with you...I am here to speak with you Miko." Sesshomaru said while glancing in Kagome's direction. Kagome gulped and was about to walk over to him when Inuyasha stepped out in front of her.

"What do you want with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled with his sword ready to attack at any moment.

"That is for me and her to discuss it has nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru stated and then told Kagome to come to him immediately.

"No, Kagome is not coming anywhere near you!"Inuyasha said while blocking her way again.

"Inuyasha...SIT." Kagome said in an angry voice and then walked right by him.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in an annoyed voice once she got close enough to him and trying to ignore Inuyasha's yelling.

"Rin has just hit woman hood and we don't know what do do about the blood that is coming out...and I thought you would know." Sesshomaru tried to say with no emotion but slipped up.

"Oh...OH...um Rin come with me sweat heart I will help you." Kagome said as he walked over to Rin and grabbed her hand. Kagome took her over to some trees where the boys wouldn't see them.

"Alright Rin so are you bleeding down by ur private are?" Kagome asked her and then kneeled down and started going through her bag. Rin nodded her head and then told her yes, so Kagome told her that she knew what to do to help.

Kagome pulled out a pad, turned around to Rin and told her to pull her kimono up. Rin hesitated but then did what she said. Kagome looked and noticed that she didn't have any underwear so she turned around and looked through her bag again.

She pulled out a pair and explained to her what they did and also a pair of panties.

"Now...you only wear these underwear...that is what this colorful material is...when u start to bleed down there and you have to put this pad on your underwear so that is will catch the blood...but when it gets too full you throw it away and put another one on...here is 5 pairs of underwear and 3 packs of 30 pads in there each...if you run out come find me ok...if you get blood on your underwear then you wash them immediately so they won't stain." Kagome told her everything that she needed to know. **(sorry didn't feel like typing it all down lol and i think u all know what to do lol)**

Rin took all the knowledge in and did what Kagome told her to do and then pulled her kimono down.

"It feels weird." Rin replied while trying to situate it differently.

"Yea it will for a couple of days until you get used to it." Kagome said once she took out a little bag and put all of the stuff inside of it and gave it to rin so she could carry it with her. Kagome stood up and they both walked back to find Inuyasha yelling and cussing at his brother about stupid things.

"Inuyasha shut up...lets go...oh wait Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she ran over to Sesshomaru and told him what he gave Rin and what he needed to do when she ran out.

"Thank you Miko we will be seeing each other again." Sesshomaru said before turning around and picking Rin up and sitting her up on Au-Un.

Rin turned around to wave but then saw that Kagome looked mad and Inuyasha was laying on the ground, while everyone else was sitting under a tree watching.

"Lord Sesshomaru do you think that one day you and me will act like Inuyasha and Kagome?" Rin asked while still looking at them and then turning to look at Sesshomaru's back when they got too far away and couldn't see Kagome and the other's anymore.

"I don't think so Rin."

"Why not?" Rin asked confused.

"Because you are like a daughter to me and I don't love you like that so we could never be mates."

"Are they already Mated? I thought they were just together and I thought you had to be older to be a mate?" Rin asked with a confused look and her head tilted to the side a bit.

"No, but it is obvious that Inuyasha will ask her to be his mate because she can bear him pups unlike that other dead miko." Sesshomaru said emotionless and turned to the west toward his kingdom.

Rin looked down and decided to take a little nap.

"I love you Sesshomaru and one day I will be your mate." Rin whispered to herself not knowing she said it loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear her.

"I hope that one day you will meet someone that loves you...I don't deserve you...and you deserve a better life than this Rin." Sesshomaru said as he walked slowly so that Au-Un can catch up to him and he ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

Author's notes: **so did you like it...i know its not that much longer that the prologue but the next chapter will be more than 1,500 words...at least I will try ^_^...and thanxs for those who like my story...review if you want ur name on my "Special Thanxs" list ^_^...**

**LOVE YOU ALL WHO ARE READING MY STORIES ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**True Love**

BY:

Fluffyslashy16

_Summary: __**After Rin starts her period she starts having feelings for Sesshomaru...but she doesn't want him to make her leave so she doesn't say anything but what happens when after the final battle Kohaku comes and proposes to Rin? How will he react? What will she Say?**_

disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters even though I wish I could...

Author's Notes: **I will make this chapter longer ^_^**

There will be no sexual things until Rin is older...This will NOT be a pedophile type story...When Rin is in her 20's then I might add a sex scene lol

**Special thanxs to**

Zelphaba

Yuri

Animefreak00123

Inu Daughter17

Sumire86

Salome Sensei

LuzMabbitt

**Thanxs for telling me that my story is good and that i should keep it going ^_^

* * *

**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**Rin age 14**

Rin woke up the next morning to find that Sesshomaru, Jakin **(is that right haha)** and Au-Un to be gone. She started freaking out at first but then thought that Sesshomaru would never just leave her out by her self so she sat there patiently waiting for his return.

She waited there till it was a little after noon and yet he was no where to be seen. Rin huffed and decided to lay down and take a nap when Kohaku walked out from the woods.

"Kohaku? What are you doing here?" She asked him with a surprised face. They haven't been able to see each other in months because Sesshomaru wouldn't stop long enough for her to communicate with other humans.

"I don't know I just felt like going to a walk to get away from everything. Why are you here by yourself?" Kohaku asked shocked that Sesshomaru wasn't around.

"Oh, ok...and I think that Sesshomaru when to go get food and forgot where I was." Rin said upset.

"That isn't like a demon to get lost he could find you just by smelling out your scent...Do you think that..."Kohaku tried to finish but he saw tears rolling down her face.

"I...think he left...and isn't...coming back for me." Rin said as she cried and laid on the ground.

"I am alone again and no one cares about me." Rin said while wrapping her arms around herself and crying.

Kohaku hated it when she cried so he walked over to her, put down his weapon, picked her up and cradled her in his arms tightly. **(oh Kohaku is 15 right now)**

"Forget about him, I will take care of you now and I care about you so you're not alone." Kohaku said while moving back and forth to calm her down. Rin looked up at him and asked if he really meant it. He told her that he did and kissed he cheek.

Not even a few yards away Sesshomaru was standing by a tree watching the whole thing and wishing that she would have a normal life and not have to walk with demons all the time. Then he realized that he might have some feelings for Rin, but he quickly shut them off he only saw her as a companion or a daughter he would never marry or mate a human.

So after whispering a good bye he left and went back to his castle.

Rin stood up and looked at where the same spot Sesshomaru was just standing at.

"Rin?"

"Sorry...I thought I heard something." Rin said before turning to him.

"So since you're alone do you want to come with me and be with me?" He asked once he picked up his weapon and was about to leave. Rin shook her head yes and they both began to walk to a nearby village.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Rin and Kohaku got to stay in a little hut for the night in the village that Kohaku was helping out with demon problems.

While Rin was cooking lunch for her n Kohaku she started to cry because she knew that she wasn't cooking for Sesshomaru and that she probably would never see him again.

"Rin..." Kohaku started to say as he walked into the hut but then freaked when he saw her crying by the fire.

"RIN ARE YOU OK? DID YOU GET BURNT? IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO TO HELP?" He started yelling out at her while holding onto one of her hands and looking it over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Haha, no Kohaku I'm fine just a little sad thats all...Don't worry...oh and I made you some stew. I hope ya like it." Rin said removing her hand from his n making him and herself a bowl.

"Rin...I was wondering...ummmm...well since you and me are going to be traveling together I thought that...well we should stay here for a but and make this our little home." Kohaku said with a slight blush after he finished his food and was looking down at his empty bowl.

"Well, since we are traveling together...Yea that would be great to get a load off and just stay in one place just to relax and not have to get chased or run around for my life." Rin told him smiling n then put more soup in his bowl. Kohaku had a huge smile on his face all throughout lunch.

"So what would you like to do since we got the whole day to do what ever we want." Kohaku asked once he helped but the dishes up by the pot and put out the fire.

Rin took a while to answer before saying that since it was so hot out today that they should go out swimming. Kohaku thought it was a great idea so he took Rin's hand and they ran to the river.

Once they got there Kohaku took off his fighting kimono **(he had some short looking things under there...i made it up but lets just say he does lol) **and jumped into the cool water. Once he rose up to the surface and got a breath he asked Rin why she wasn't in the water yet, and all she did was blush and say she was going to put her feet in and get in later.

"Why, I thought you wanted to swim." He asked as he was swimming over to her.

"I do but it's a girl thing...I can't swim right now...I mean I don't think I'm aloud too." Rin said while blushing bright red. Confused Kohaku asked what she meant by that.

"Well Kagome said that I started my 'period' that means I am not a woman and I can't get into the water while I am bleeding...I have to wait." Rin told him with a deep blush. Kohaku's eyes went wide and made an 'oh' sound.

"Yea so i have to sit here and wait." She said but then got an idea, "OH, can we go find Kagome so I can go ask her a question please." Rin asked as she stood up and began to jump around like crazy.

"Well...oh alright." He said while getting out of the water and putting on his clothes, "Lets go back to the hut and get my weapons and then we will leave.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: sorry that it took me a long time to update lol i forgot to upload it cause of school, new boyfriend, and fall break lol next one shouldn't take me that long ^_^ SORRY LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
